Morveux, ton joli petit cul m'appartiendra !
by Shimizu-sama
Summary: Livaï Ackerman est un prince tout à fait unique dirons nous, qui va à Rose Highschool, le lycée pour riche et pour intello. Craint et respecté, personne n'ose le défier. Ouais mais ça c'était avant !Quand un nouvel élève, qui prince ou pas, dit ce qu'il a à dire, débarque au bahut c'est le bordel. Le pauvre Eren Jäger va devoir faire attention à son derrière.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**

Livaï Ackerman est un jeune prince tout ce qu'il y a de non standard au monde, il est grossier, bagarreur et même si on peut lui reconnaître une certaine classe il n'a pas du tout le look du bon petit prince bien au contraire. Voulant allez au lycée comme les autres, il va actuellement à Rose Highschool l'école la plus réputée du pays. Ayant un caractère assez explosif personne n'ose le défier ouais mais ça c'était avant. Quand un nouvel élève, qui prince ou pas, dit ce qu'il a à dire, débarque au bahut c'est le bordel. Le pauvre Eren Jäger va devoir faire attention à son derrière car quand le fauve à faim, il traque sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe entre ses crocs.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un an déjà que j'étais parti en Allemagne pour mes études et enfin je revenais dans ma famille. C'est vrai que mes potes allaient me manquer mais cela fait du bien de revoir mes parents ainsi ma sœur adoptive et Armin mon meilleur ami après toute une année entière sans se voir. L'avion entama sa descente après plusieurs heures de vol pour mon plus grand plaisir. Après que l'avion fût enfin posé, je dû encore attendre pour récupérer mes valises et ma guitare, cadeau d'un de mes amis allemands pour ne pas que j'oublis nos moments de pure déconne. Une fois que j'eu mis ma guitare dans le dos et mes valises en main, je rejoignis le hall de débarquement.

Levant la tête pour chercher ma famille, je faillis pleurer de joie en les voyant tous là à m'attendre avec Armin à leur côté. Souriant, je me dirige vers eux d'un pas précipité, pour finir par lâcher mes valises et sauter dans les bras de Mikasa et d'Armin. Ma mère éclata de rire et mon père sourit légèrement à ma réaction. Quant à ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras.

-Cela fait un bail. La vache ça fait du bien de vous revoir.

-Oui ça faisait longtemps, je suis heureux de te revoir, Eren.

-Tu as bien mangé là-bas au moins. Tu m'as l'air un peu maigre, tu dois manger, Eren !

-Ah ah, tout va bien Mikasa, arrête de t'en faire pour rien.

Je me tourne vers mes parents et leurs faits vite fait un câlin. Papa prend mes valises et maman remarque la guitare accrochée à mon dos.

-Depuis quand as-tu une guitare, trésor ?

-Ah ça, c'est un ami qui me l'a offert pour ne pas que j'oublis les moments qu'ont a passés à rire, ses parents sont musiciens et ils m'ont apprit à en jouer.

-D'accord, je serais heureux de t'entendre en jouer mon fils ainsi que ta mère.

-Promis, je jouerais un morceau à la maison mais quand je me serais un peu reposé.

Mon père me frotta les cheveux et nous partîmes vers la voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Pendant le trajet ma mère m'expliqua que l'école avait déjà commencé ici et que je commencerais ma première journée de cours demain. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle s'était arrangée avec le principal Pixie pour que je puisse être dans la classe d'Armin, ce dernier ajouta qu'il me passerait ses cours pour que je puisse me mettre à jour.

Sacré Armin, toujours à fond dans les études et studieux à souhait mais c'est comme ça que je l'adore. On est ami depuis la maternelle, ça date moi je dis. Dire que demain je commence déjà les cours, putain j'espère que les gens sont cool et qu'il n'y aura pas de mec du style, « Ouech c'est moi le big boss, alors tu t'écrase morveux » sinon je crois que je vais souvent me retrouver dans le bureau du principal.

Ouais aller en Allemagne m'a permis d'être plus indépendant et responsable mais niveau gestion de la colère et bagarre, bah disons que je suis plus calme qu'avant mais que je me bat toujours. Point positif à ça, je me suis super bien améliorer au combat. Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas spécialement cool mais au moins ça m'évitera d'être défigurer avec un nez cassé ou un gros cocard sur la tronche, non parce que faire le stroumf ça va cinq minutes mais c'est tout. Puis, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un bouffon, « voilà le clown du roi » _lol_, très peu pour moi.

Arrivé à la maison, papa dépose mes valises dans ma chambre, pendant que je m'écroule sur mon lit comme un gros pachyderme, très classe, je sais. Armin s'assit sur le bord du lit tout comme ma sœur me regardant bouffer mon oreiller, pas pour de vrai, hein, je suis un grand mangeur, quoi que… moins que Sasha, faut pas exagérer, mais de là à manger mon oreiller, quand même pas.

Finalement, la soirée se passa tranquillement entre rire et anecdotes du bon vieux temps. Armin resta dormir à la maison comme autrefois, ma chambre possédait un joli lit king size dans lequel il dormira avec moi, croyez moi y a encore de la place pour deux personnes de plus, du fait que mes parents sont riches. Mon père Grisha est le directeur de l'hôpital Maria et ma mère est une célèbre décoratrice d'intérieur. Malgré qu'on soit une famille plutôt aisé, on préfère rester simple et naturel. Cependant, cela ne nous empêche pas d'aimer le confort.

La nuit passa très vite et il était déjà le matin quand je me suis réveillé avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Foutu décalage horaire ! Voyons le bon côté de la chose, au moins j'aurais le temps de me préparer tranquillement et je ne serais pas en retard pour mon premier jour. D'ailleurs, en parlant de premier jour, maman m'avait dit que mon uniforme n'était pas encore arrivé er du coup j'avais l'autorisation de m'habiller normalement pour la fin de semaine. Ma mère et mon père m'avaient inscrit à Rose Highschool, une école pour gros riche et gros intello. Je dis gros intello mais en attendant j'ai toujours été dans les 10 premiers meilleurs élèves de mes bahuts, donc je peux fermer ma gueule.

Laissant Armin dormir un peu plus, je pars dans ma salle de bain perso attenante à ma chambre pour prendre une douche, histoire de ne pas puer le chacal et dénouer mes muscles endoloris à cause du voyage. La première classe à beau être confortable, mais quand t'as plusieurs heures de vol sa commence légèrement à tirer.

Sortant de la douche avec seulement une serviette, je retourne dans ma chambre et ouvre l'une de mes valises pour prendre la tenue que je m'étais acheter en Allemagne une semaine avant de revenir ici. Mes potes m'avaient dit que j'étais grave sexy avec. Pas que je cherche à séduire mais c'est toujours amusant de voir les gens baver devant votre passage. Je suis un peux machiavélique sur les bord mais c'est rien vous vous y ferais très vite, ou peut-être pas.

Prenant mon jean skinny noir avec des chaînes sur le côté et mon t-shirt vert outre-mer avec écrit dessus « I'm a criminal » pour faire ressortir mes yeux et une veste de costar stylée, histoire de faire un peu plus sérieux mais pas trop. Je partis m'habiller dans ma salle de bain et me brosser les dents. Une fois présentable, je retourne dans ma chambre pour constater que Armin était réveillé.

-Hey mec, bien dormis ?

-Oui très bien, merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà debout, surtout que si je me souviens bien, tu es du genre à dormir comme une souche.

-Laisse moi un peu de temps et tu reverras l'ours en hibernation, rigolais-je de bon cœur. Je te laisse te préparer, tu fais comme d'hab, moi je descend voir man' en bas, la connaissant elle est déjà entrain de nous faire le petit déj'.

Armin hoche la tête et je sors de la chambre pour croiser Mikasa dans le couloir. Elle s'avance vers moi, me regarde de haut en bas avec son regard scrutateur. Il faut dire qu'avant je ne m'habillais pas du tout comme ça. Bon, je n'étais pas ringard mais pas top non plus. Ça doit vraiment la changer de me voir habillé comme ça. Je me rappel encore la rencontre que j'ai eu avec Léonie, direct en me voyant elle m'a déclarée « toi et moi en va être pote » puis elle a poursuivit « tu es grave canon mais tu t'habilles comme une merde, y a qu'une solution et ça tien en un mot, RELOOKING » et voilà le résultat aujourd'hui.

Mikasa me fit finalement un bisou sur la joue pour me dire bonjour et me prit la main pour rejoindre maman en bas. Elle nous accueillis d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire et nous fit un câlin. Comme prévu, elle avait fait un déjeuné qu'on pourrait limite qualifier de royal. A peine nous nous étions assit que Armin nous rejoignit. On mangea dans la bonne humeur ce qui est agréable mais l'heure d'aller au lycée arriva bien vite.

Ah le lycée, le purgatoire pour tout ado qui ne rêve que de liberté et non de cours assommants avec des profs chiant à souhaits. Mais bon vaux quand même mieux mourir un minimum intelligent que con mais ça ce n'est que mon avis. J'allais entrer en seconde année comme Armin alors que Mikasa était en terminal ayant un an de plus que moi.

Ma mère me donna mon sac de cours et on partit avec la voiture de ma sœur. Le lycée était à 15-20 min de la maison. Arrivée sur le parking il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et évidemment quand je sortis de la Camaro de Mikasa, tout le monde me regarda. Ouais, je sens que la journée va être très longue. Je vais être l'attraction du jour, youpi, quelle joie !

Poussant un soupire de résignation, je m'avança dans l'entre du loup. Adviendra qui pourra. J'ignore tous les regards posés sur moi et fait comme ci de rien était suivant simplement ma sœur et Armin. Mais bien sûr, parce que je suis le roi de l'embrouille qui vous tombe du ciel alors que vous n'avez rien demandé, un mec me cogna violemment l'épaule m'envoyant le cul par terre des plus délicates façons qui soient, en somme, je me suis étalé comme une merde.

-Putain, tu peux pas regarder où tu marches sale mioche. Quand je passe tu bouges ton gros cul de mon chemin !

-Tu te prends pour qui connard ?! Le couloir ne t'appartient pas enfoiré et quand on bouscule quelqu'un on dit « pardon », ta mère t'as jamais appris la politesse !

-Petit merdeux, tu te prends pour qui ?!

Il me regarda avec des yeux de tuteur mais parce que je suis légèrement suicidaire sur les bords et une très grande gueule à mes jours perdu, bah il à bien fallu que je l'ouvre pour le meilleur et pour le pire, surtout pour le pire si mon avis vous intéresse.

-Pour celui qui va te faire bouffer le sol, si c'est le seul moyen de te faire descendre de ton escabeau. Ça doit être dure la vie de lilliputien.

Ouais je dois être maso et suicidaire. Oh moins le mec qui veut actuellement ma mort est vachement canon. Cheveux noir brillant et lisse, séparés en une raie au milieu et rasé à l'arrière, ses yeux sont bleu-gris à coupé le souffre et en plus de sa il avait l'air bien monté. Étrangement, il ne portait pas l'uniforme du bahut, allez savoir pourquoi. Bon, au lieu de mater faudrait peut-être que je bouge mon gros cul comme il le dit car sinon je vais finir aussi beau que le père fouettard. Ah, ah, qu'est ce que j'ai de l'humour dans les moment les plus cons de ma vie.

-Je vais te tuer mais avant je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever.

-Ah ah, tu l'as répété devant un miroir avant de me la sortir celle là. Sérieux faut arrêter de regarder des films d'actions à la télé, dis je en me foutant littéralement de sa gueule.

Ok, là je suis carrément irrécupérable. Mais que voulez vous, j'ai une grande gueule je n'y peux rien. Un jour ça va réellement mal finir, après tout je ne suis pas Jackie Chan. Par contre lui il a une tête de terminator. Franchement, il me fait un peut flipper, là, tout de suite. Allez Eren, tu as des couilles ou tu n'en as pas !

Il allait m'en coller une bonne mais j'ai réussis à l'esquiver avant de finir défiguré. Je tiens un minimum à ma petite bouille. Un sourire à faire pâlir le pire psychopathe traversa rapidement son visage, me signalant rien de bon. Mais avant que cela aille plus loin ma sœur s'interposa.

-Ackerman, pose ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur Eren et je vais te le faire payer !

-Oh, je ne savais pas que le nouveau avait besoin d'une baby-sitter. Dis moi gamin, tu as toujours besoin d'une fille pour te défendre ? Je parie que tu fais encore pipi au lit !

-Fou le camps, Ackerman ou…

-Ça suffit Mikasa ! Pour ta gouverne, non je ne fais pas pipi au lit du con par contre je nick ta gueule quand tu veux et ma baby-sitter comme tu le dis si bien, c'est ma sœur pauvre tache ! On s'en va Mikasa, ce mec n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Putain de gamin…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase me choppant par le t-shirt à une vitesse folle et me plaqua contre le mur. Nom de dieu, il est rapide et super fort pour un nain. Mise au point du jour, je ne fais peut-être pas le poids contre lui au combat. Il s'approche de mon visage et me murmure à l'oreille.

-Pour que les choses soient claires, mon nom est Livaï Ackerman, retiens le bien, car c'est le nom de celui qui va te ravager le cul !

Il me relâche et s'en va avec sa bande de pote comme ci de rien était. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que sa phrase n'a pas que le sens de « je vais te refaire le portrait » mais aussi une connotation sexuelle. Non ça ne peut pas être ça. N'empêche, pour un premier jour j'ai déjà fais pire, on peut dire que je m'améliore. Je suis presque fier de moi. Peut-être que la journée va finalement être moins lente que prévu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à toutes et à tous<strong>

**Voilà mon premier chapitre, je dois dire que j'ai été confuse quand j'ai dû me décider pour Livaï, c'est vrai on voit souvent Lévi, Rivaille, Livaï, finalement je me suis dis que dans le manga il l'appelle Livaï, alors ça sera ça. Franchement, j'adore trop le couple Riren et dans ma fic le dominant sera tadam Livaï. J'ai l'esprit assez tordu alors accrochez vous bien et j'espère que la lecture vous aura plus. **

**À très bientôt **

**Shimizu-sama**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**Du côté de Livaï**

Putain de mioche sexy ! Dire que c'est le frère de l'autre garce, je n'ai jamais pu la supporter. Son air condescendant et pince sans rire m'agace. Tch, je vais lui défoncer le cul à ce morveux. Je reconnais tout de même que ce gamin à du cran pour oser me défier. Monsieur, j'ai une grande gueule, j'espère qu'il sait l'utiliser pour autre chose.

-Ah ah, Livaï tu viens enfin de trouver ta princesse ! Vous allez être tellement, _so cute_.

-Ferme là foutu quatre yeux !

-Mais Livaï, ce beau cul ira perfecto avec toi et puis avoue qu'il t'a excité. Pas la peine de le nier, je le sais, nah !

-Putain, mais tu vas te la boucler ou tu préfère que je te fasse bouffer tes lunettes de merde ?!

-Pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. Le petit a du cran et n'a pas hésité à faire savoir son opinion malgré ton titre. Ce genre de personne est rare. Tu ferais mieux de l'attraper et de le mettre en cage rapidement.

-Tch, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Captain America ! Je fais ce que je veux, occupez vous de votre cul !

Bon sang, ils me font chier tous les deux ! Mais ils n'ont pas tord sur un point. Les personnes suicidaires sont rares de nos jours. Je vais dresser ce gosse pour qu'il devienne un bon toutou à son maître. J'ai enfin trouvé un bon jouet, l'année va être beaucoup plus enrichissante que prévu mais il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de sa putain de sœur. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère. Pourquoi arrive-t-il 3 mois après la rentrée ?

-Aaaaaaaah trouvé !

-Bordel ! Qu'est ce que t'as à crier comme ça, la binoclarde ?!

-Fait pas cette tête Heicho, j'ai fais des petites recherches sur ton joli petit cul qui vont te plaire.

-Je ne donne pas une baise de tes putains de recherches !

-J'ai trouvée qu'il s'appelle Eren Jäger, c'est le fils de Grisha et Carla Jäger, Mikasa à en réalité, été adoptée par les parents d'Eren quand elle avait dix ans. C'est un mec qui est dans le top 10 des meilleurs élèves mais c'est un petit nerveux et peut s'énerver très vite ce qui fini généralement en baston. Il est resté un an en étude en Allemagne et vient juste de revenir, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là pour la rentrée. L'année scolaire en Allemagne et ici ne sont pas les mêmes. Pour plus d'info, il me faudra un peu plus de temps.

Parfois, c'est pratique d'être « ami » avec cette folle. Maintenant, j'en connais un peu plus sur lui. Accroche toi chaton car je vais te faire subir les pires douleurs jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter et là je te défoncerais ton mignon petit cul de vierge.

**Du côté de Eren :**

-Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de lui ! Tu m'entends Eren, ce n'est pas une blague. Ce mec tien dans sa main tout le lycée.

-Merde, Mikasa, faut arrêter ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un nabot qui veut faire sa loi.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Eren. C'est LUI, qui fait la loi dans ce lycée. Sais-tu au moins qui il est ? Me demande Armin légèrement paniqué.

-La reine d'Angleterre en plus jeune et en version mec qui est passé à la machine a lavée ?

-Non, c'est un prince et crois moi il a déjà mit une correction à des élèves pour moins que ça. C'est étonnant qu'il ne t'a pas encore envoyé à l'hôpital pour ce que tu lui à fais !

-Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui l'a cherché. On ne bouscule pas les gens dans les couloirs et sainte mère de dieu, on dit pardon ! Prince ou pas, la politesse ça vaux pour tout le monde !

-Calme toi, Eren. Je m'occupe du _shorty_, il ne t'approchera pas !

Gloups, y a des jours ou Mikasa me fou presque les boules. Allez, c'est partit pour les cours. L'autre prince à la con je l'encule profond. Si il croit qu'il peut m'intimider facilement il se fout le doigt dans le cul et bien loin. Non, mais pour qui il se croit ce prince de merde ?! Oh oui je sais, pour le prince du royaume de « je suis un connard fini ! ».

Bon, du calme, c'est mon premier jour de cours et je vais revoir des potes, donc cool. Mikasa, nous laisse devant notre salle et nous prévient de l'attendre pour aller au self ce midi. Franchement, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, ah je vous jure, j'avais presque oublié comment elle peut être super protectrice.

A peine, ai-je posé le pied dans notre salle que je me fais attaquer par un boulet de canon. Là, c'est le moment de dire « excuse moi Sasha mais tu me confond avec une pomme de terre ». Ouais, elle fait une certaine fixette sur les patates, allez savoir pourquoi, moi je n'ai toujours pas capiche.

-Yoh, les gars, je suis de retour, souris je.

-Merde, voilà les emmerdes qui reviennent !

-Ferme ta gueule face de cheval ! Je te refais le portrait version art abstrait quand tu veux !

-Sur Parie, Hunter!

-Hey, Eren, c'est vraiment cool que tu sois revenu. On va pouvoir s'éclater comme avant, me lance un Conny tout content.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de tous vous revoir, l'année va être vachement bien tous ensemble, dis-je sincèrement.

Christa me sourit et Sasha cria un grand « ouais » dans toute la classe. Bien sûr, les autres élèves nous regardent bizarrement mais ça c'est sûrement parce qu'ils doivent se demander comment Armin et le reste me connaissent, moi le petit nouveau qui sort de nul part, enfin si, je sors bien de quelque part, mais ils ne savent pas d'où. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de me prendre la tête depuis ce matin. Ah, la dur vie de lycéen.

Conny, m'explique que Reiner et Bertolt sont avec Annie dans la classe de Mikasa. Ce à quoi j'acquiesçe. Nous étions en pleine discussion, lorsque le prof arriva et me demanda bien évidemment de me présenter. La joie d'être le petit nouveau dans une école de riche intello. _Peace and Love_ les gars.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Eren Jäger et je suis le frère de Mikasa Ackerman. J'ai fais un an d'étude en Allemagne et vient juste de revenir pour étudier, ici. Certains, dans la classe me connaissent déjà et j'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble.

Court mais efficace. Maintenant, j'ai deux heures de math à endurer. Je sens que je vais mourir avant la fin de ce cours. Vive les math, youpi ! Et après les maths, la philo de quoi avoir envie de dormir si le prof est aussi passionnant qu'une relique datant des croisades. Je vous corrige tout de suite, j'adore l'histoire mais quand vous avez un prof aussi ennuyant qu'une souche, ça ne vous donne pas envie d'aller en cours même si c'est un cours intéressant et ça vaux pour la philo.

Finalement, les heures de cours ont vite défilées. Les enseignant sont plutôt cool voir même bizarre pour ce qui est du prof de philo mais je suppose que tous les profs de cette matières sont forcément un peut disjonctés du cerveau. Fin bon, chacun son problème cérébral, hein ?!

En tout cas, pendant la pause je me suis fais harceler par des filles de ma classe qui n'ont pas cessées de me demander, si c'était bien l'Allemagne, si je parlais couramment allemand, si j'avais une petite copine là-bas et j'en passe et des meilleures. Regardant l'heure sur mon portable, je constate qu'il est midi et que Mikasa n'et toujours pas là et moi j'ai faim.

-Bon Armin, on va manger parce que là j'ai le ventre qui crie famine.

-Mais Mikasa nous a demandé de l'attendre au cas où le prince Livaï cherche à se venger de toi.

-Roh, arrête de stresser. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Que veux tu qu'il me fasse ? Me défoncer la gueule ? Bah, je l'attend avec plaisir. Maintenant, vient j'ai le ventre vide.

Pas rassuré pour un sous, il me suit quand même vers le self que j'avais repéré vite fait avant de tomber sur l'autre couillon de service, alias, ça majesté des trous du cul. Mais bien sûr pas de bol, car de tout évidence on parle de moi et non du mec le plus chanceux du monde, on tombe face à face avec son altesse du pays des minimoys.

-Tien, tien, ne serais-ce pas le morveux de ce matin.

-Fantastique, je vois que tu n'es pas encore sénile, le vieux.

Merde, Eren arrête de répondre au vilain du tac au tac c'est pas bon pour tes maux d'estomac. Vraiment, les mauvaises habitudes ont toujours la vie dure. Bah, de toute façon, c'est déjà partit pour dégénérer alors autant continuer.

-Tu vas me parler avec respect gamin, je ne suis pas ton pote ni ton mec alors…

-Heureusement, que tu n'es pas mon mec, ça me ferait chier de me faire baiser par un type qui a besoin de la petite pilule bleu pour que sa bite se lève !

-Oh Putain je kiff ce petit, il est suicidaire à souhait, hurla une folle avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes, en tapant dans ses mains.

Euh, elle se sent bien dans ça tête celle là ? Puis d'abord c'est qui ? Bref, on s'en fout pour le moment car le vilain (sexy) nain de jardin est près à me faire la peau. Ce qui ne rate pas car je n'ai même pas le temps de bouger que je me retrouve par terre avec lui au dessus de moi, assit sur mon ventre.

-Je ne savais pas que je faisais office de banc. Tu m'apprends des trucs au moins.

Ouais, j'ai toujours une grande gueule même dans les pires moments. Ça va me tuer un jour, je le sens. Déjà que là ce n'est pas loin d'être le cas. Allez mon Eren, reste fort et garde la face.

-Bébé, je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris qui commande ici, me déclare-t-il doucement mais avec une intonation clairement dangereuse au point de me donner des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Dans ce bahut, c'est moi qui dicte les règles et tous ceux qui les enfreignent sont punis. Comprends-tu ?

Merde, il me fout vraiment les boules. Ce mec est un psychopathe, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà buté quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je déglutis péniblement en hochant la tête mais lui lance tout de même un regard noir.

-Bien, maintenant je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je t'ordonne.

Il est sérieux là ? Ok, il est sérieux. Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre cet enculer ! « Euh, c'est plutôt toi l'enculé dans l'histoire », ferme là conscience, j'essaye de sauver mon honneur qui ne vole pas bien haut actuellement. Merde ! Je ressemble à un schizophrène en plus de ça. Ce mec va me rendre chèvre.

-Va plutôt crever en Enfer ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Un Prince, c'est ça ?! Prince de mes couilles, oui ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis et profites en pour me cirer les pompes enfoiré !

_BANG_

Putain de connard de merde ! Bon dieu ça fait mal. Il m'a cassé le nez le salopard. Je grogne et me dégage de dessous lui pour me relever rapidement. Je vais lui apprendre la vie en communauté à ce bâtard. Je lui lance un regard noir et lui fou un crochet du droit qu'il esquive rapidement mais c'est con pour lui car ce n'était qu'une ruse car en réalité c'est son ventre que je voulais frapper ce que je réussis à merveille. Tu croyais quoi connard, que je ne savais pas me battre ?! Ne me sous estime pas du con !

Malheureusement, pour moi, je réalise qu'il est largement plus habile au combat mais je ne lâche rien et continu d'esquiver du mieux que je peux ses attaques. Je vois briller dans ses yeux une légère étincelle d'amusement ce qui me fait limite flipper. Ce mec est également sadique à ce que je vois. Note à moi même, éviter de l'énerver la prochaine fois, du moins essayer.

Autour de nous une folle s'est réunit pour regarder la baston. Je parie qu'ils doivent se dire que je suis mort et enterré et je serais d'accord avec eux si ça continue. En moins d'une minute il m'a coincé contre le mur et me tien fermement par le t-shirt. Étrangement cette scène me rappelle quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux pour attendre un autre coup mais rien ne vient. Je le sens se coller un peu plus à moi et je réalise une chose. Il bande comme un taureau et vu ce que je sens, il doit être foutrement bien monté. Je retire ce que j'ai dis pour ce qui concerne la petite pilule bleu.

Étant désormais dans un esprit assez joueur. J'accroche mes jambes à sa taille en me frottant légèrement à lui. Toujours les yeux fermés, j'enfuie ma tête dans son cou et le suçote. Tu as commencés, assume chéri. Je souris quand je le sens se tendre mais ce n'est que de courte durer car monsieur à l'air de vouloir jouer aussi et passe sa main sur mes fesses pour les malaxer. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas exhibitionniste mais que je tiens à la vie alors tous les moyens sont bons pour ne pas finir en chaire à saucisse.

Je ne sais franchement pas jusqu'où on serait allé comme ça mais heureusement le principal Pixis est arrivé en se raclant la gorge pour nous faire signe d'arrêter notre moment « intime » gentiment partager avec un publique en folie.

-Prince Ackerman, pourriez vous relâcher mon élève ? Et quant à vous monsieur Jäger, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour soigner votre nez auprès de votre père.

Le psychopathe me lâche et quant à moi je prends rapidement la poudre d'escampette en remorquant un Armin blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. En parlant de ça, j'aurais bien besoin d'un antalgique et vite.

Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis ce matin. C'est la pire rentrée que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Je ne m'améliore pas, j'aggrave mon cas. Ma mère va me défoncer quand elle va rentrer et ne parlons même pas de Mikasa. Je suis dans une merde pas possible. Je pense que je ferais mieux de rester caché pour le reste de la semaine. Puis, de toute façon je ne veux pas voir la gueule de son altesse.

* * *

><p><strong>bonjour, bonsoir<strong>

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre XD Là guerre est officiellement déclarée entre les deux mouahah. Je suis sincèrement ravis de voir que mon premier chapitre vous à plus et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec celui-ci. **

**P'titeLilith: Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise en espérant que c'est toujours le cas ^^et oui Eren ne sait pas éviter les emmerdes mais bon on va dire pour sa défense que c'est un aimant à problème lol**

**Littlecookie25: Comme tu peux le voir j'ai enfin mis la suite ;) j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^**

**DidiineOokami: En fait, il y a des jours où je me dis que Eren ne tien pas vraiment à ses fesses mais bon quand on voit Livaï on peut comprendre pourquoi mdr ;).**

**Riddikuluss: Si ça peux te rassurer j'ai passe mon temps à baver sur cette image avant même de commencer à écrire, ça me fait perdre du temps dans mon écriture mais la vache qu'est ce qu'ils sont sexy (mince je re bave, non, non, mon joli ordo tout neuf). Oui je privilégie une écriture plus jeune car personnellement je ne le vois pas adopter une pensée adulte et encore moins parler de manière plus s****outenu puis c'est aussi pas signature pour une histoire plus amuse et beaucoup moins prise de tête. J'écris cette histoire avant tout pour détendre les esprits :). Dans tous les cas je suis ravis que tu as cédée à l'envie de lire mon premier chapitre et j'espère que celui ci t'auras autant fait plaisir. **

**Shimyca: Ne t'inquiète pas ça me fais très plaisir de savoir que tu veux la suite :) et la voici avec un Eren un tout petit peut amoché. **

**LoloSawyer: A mon sens, un Livaï poli n'est plus un Livaï c'est ce qui fait son caractère :) Pour ce qui est de Eren bah on va dire que ça reste un suicidaire en puissance, il a bien raison de rester chez lui pour la fin de la semaine mdr. **

**Hinanoyuki: Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre :)**

** : J'espère bien que ma vic va devenir ta drogue ;) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour ce qui s'agit de Livaï puis je trouve que c'est un prénom qui lui correspond bien, c'est-à-dire virile à souhait. Au plaisir d'avoir avis sur ce chapitre :)**

**À bientôt, Shimizu-sama**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Bordel, je me suis fait arracher la gueule par ma mère. À peine revenu que déjà je suis puni. Bah, fallait, je suppose que c'était à prévoir de toute façon. Un mec réputer pour être constamment dans les emmerdes, reste dans les emmerdes même pour son premier jour de cours. Pas d'exception pour ceux qui attires les problèmes. Au moins, je peux me consoler en me disant que je ne me suis pas encore foutu sur la gueule avec Jean.

Bon résultat des courses, Mikasa ma ramené à la maison car bien évidemment, Jean qui avait vu toute la scène s'est empresser de vendre la mèche à ma sœur qui bien entendu est venu nous rejoindre à sa voiture et ma engueuler comme pas possible mais après quoi j'ai dû la retenir d'aller commettre un meurtre. Surtout que tuer un prince ça doit sérieusement faire mal au cul.

Fin bon, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour ma sœur et pour son altesse royale de s'éviter si ils ne veulent pas finir un prison pour l'une et enterré pour l'autre. Dire que ce connard m'a bel et bien cassé le nez. Y a qu'en même des bon côté quand votre père est médecin mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de me faire soigner tous les jours juste parce que je ne paye pas mes fraies médicaux.

Aujourd'hui on est samedi et depuis je ne suis pas retourné au lycée. D'une, parce que je ne ressemble plus à rien avec ma gueule bleu et enflé. Moi qui ne voulais pas paraître comme un stroumpf, bah pour le coup c'est foutrement foutu. Et de deux, parce que je suis puni car je cite « Tu dois apprendre à ne pas provoquer les autres au risque de finir défiguré. Rester à la maison te fera réfléchir sur tes actes ». Mais bien sûr maman, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

Bien évidemment, elle m'a confisqué mon ordi et mon portable sans parler de mes jeux vidéo et de mon IPad. Je n'ai que ma guitare et des livres à lires pour m'occuper et dieu seul sais que lire ça fini toujours par me saouler au bout d'un moment. Le seul choix potable pour passer le temps est finalement de jouer de la guitare. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour tuer l'ennuie.

Mikasa est partie à sa séance de Judo et moi je me fais chier à jouer encore et toujours de la guitare. Détrompez vous, j'aime jouer de la guitare mais tout seul sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs jours ça devient déprimant. Mon seigneur, je sais que je ne suis pas le plus sage et le plus saint des hommes mais s'il vous plaît faite quelque chose pour ne plus que je m'ennuis seul dans ma chambre comme un reclus de l'humanité.

_Toc toc_

Depuis quand Dieu a un service postal express ? Non pas que je vais m'en plaindre mais si c'est le cas, je lui parlerais plus souvent. Tenant ma guitare d'une main, je me dirige vers la porte pour voir qui c'était et là j'ai bien faillis péter mon instrument avant de m'évanouir.

Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui là ?! Et surtout comment il a sut où j'habite ? Là c'est carrément du harcèlement ! Ça confirme ma théorie comme quoi ce mec est un psychopathe. Dieu de mes couilles ! Je lui demande un petit truc pour une fois dans ma vie et voilà qu'il m'envoie mon pire cauchemar, la vie est vraiment mal faite. Je ne lui demanderais plus rien à cet ingrat de Dieu.

-Oh tu jouais de la guitare, trésor ?

Vas y maman fou moi la honte en plus de ça. C'est pas comme ci j'étais déjà pas loin de la syncope et d'une bonne crise de nerf. En fait, par tous les hasards, mon père ne connaîtrait pas un bon psy ? Parce que je pense que je vais finir par en avoir besoin à un moment ou un autre.

-Oui, maman mais pourquoi il est là ? Dis-je en pointant du doigt l'enculé qui m'a brisé le nez.

-Ah oui, ton ami est venu te rendre visite pour savoir si ton nez allait bien.

Oh putain, l'hypocrite de service. Il me défonce le nez puis il vient sonner à ma porte comme une fleur. Il veut pas n'on plus que je lui offre des chocolats et que je lui dise « Pardonne moi chéri de t'avoir dis des choses horribles ».

-Ami, tiquais-je. Bah comme il peut le voir mon NEZ va beaucoup mieux. Merci, papa et vive les soins à domicile. Sinon que puis-je faire d'autre ?

-En faite, j'ai invité ton ami à rester dormir à la maison puisque ta sœur passe la nuit chez une copine. Je suis contente que tu te sois fais des nouveaux amis mon chéri. Allez entre dans la chambre Livaï, je vous laisse entre garçon.

Si ma mère répète encore le mot « ami » je vais faire un massacre ! Et l'autre couillon qui me regarde avec son air de constipé mais mon coco je vois bien ton amusement dans tes putains de glaçons qui te servent de yeux. Ma mère referme ma porte et moi j'essaye de ne pas commettre un meurtre car les tâches de sang à nettoyer très peu pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ma chambre empeste la javel. Puis moi je n'ai pas d'esclave comme certain pour faire le ménage !

-Qu'est ce que tu fous réellement ici ?

-Je suis venu terminer ce que nous avons commencé, gamin.

-Sois plus clair, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué même pour un simple d'esprit comme toi, petit merdeux. Je viens pour te baiser !

Bah on peut au moins dire que ça a le mérite d'être clair et net. Là tout de suite je ne sais pas si je dois être fier d'avoir un beau cul, car faut l'avouer quand je met mes jeans skinny bien serrer mon cul est a damner, ou me maudire parce que mine de rien ce mec est grave bandant mais c'est aussi un sacré trou du cul. Dilemme, dilemme, et si on jouait à un jeu. Un éclair de malice passa dans mes yeux et je sais qu'il l'a remarqué.

-Je te propose un petit jeu qui j'en suis certain te plaira. Essaye de me la mettre et je ferais absolument tout ce que tu voudras dans la durer de ton choix.

Je m'approche et me colle à lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille tout en descendant ma main jusqu'à son entre jambe pour le caresser pour mettre l'accent sur mon défie.

-Absolument tout !

Il me choppe violemment par la taille pour me serrer contre lui puis enfuie sa tête dans mon cou pour me le mordiller. Je prends ça pour un accord. Un gémissement m'échappe ce qui le fait sourire, je vous le dis et redis, ce mec est un sadique ! Mais un sadique gravement bandant. Il va finir par avoir ma mort, j'en suis sûr.

Je sens sa main passer sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser. Hum, putain ! Il a les mains froides mais tellement douces. Mais avant que cela n'aille plus loin, je réussis à me décoller de lui et ramasse ma guitare qui a finit par se manger le sol, heureusement elle n'a pas de bobo, et retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit pour jouet une de mes chansons préféré comme si de rien était.

Malheureusement, un arrêt cardiaque ne vient jamais sans raison et monsieur l'emmerdeur à domicile a décidé de s'installer derrière moi en collant mon dos à son torse.

Maman, papa, Mikasa, je suis heureux d'avoir pu vivre tous ces moments heureux avec vous mais comme vous le savez je suis un gamin suicidaire et je crains fort que je viens de signer un pacte avec le diable en personne en gros mon arrêt de mort est disponible sur _« je suis trop con .com_»

* * *

><p><strong>Me revoici, me revoilà plus rapide que l'éclaire lol<strong>

**Un petit défie sexy miam mais euh Eren est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il vient de défier le grand (pas en taille bien sûr) aïeeee merde Livaï me frappe pas :( pff méchant ! Je disais donc, le grand, le sublime, le super sexy Prince Livaï Ackerman en gros mon petit Eren chéri va en baver et des litres XD **

**Shimyca: En fait, non Mikasa n'était pas là sinon je pend qu'elle aurait essayée d'émasculer Livaï mdr. Comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre ça va devenir de plus en plus hot entre les deux. Eren a fait un parie avec le diable, va t-il gagner ? Ça seul l'avenir nous le dira ;)**

**Dreadaeleon: Pauvre Armin, son meilleur ami vient à peine de revenir que déjà ce dernier le traumatise. Je me demande s'il faudrait pas lui trouver un psy à lui aussi bonne soirée à toi aussi :)**

**HeichauLeviJeager: Oh secours des poches de sangs, je ne veux pas que ma lectrice finisse par mourir. Livaï bouche à bouche tout de suite et sans râler merci, tu iras tripoter les fesses d'Eren après. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;)**

**DidiineOokami: Moi je te dis, les mecs de nos jours ne savent plus se retenir lol bande de petit cochon XD **

** : Bah tu sais la testostérone et deux beaux mecs super sexy en manque... au final ça fini contre un mur et en publique, n'est ce pas Livaï ? Tu sais si tu voulais tourner un film porno fallait le dire tout de suite j'aurais fais de toi le plus bandant des acteurs de série X lol. Je m'égard ^^j'espère que cette suite qui est certes un peu plus courte t'aura offert une jolie dose d'étoile dans les noeils :)**

**P'titeLilith: Yep, il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche lol. Il a le chic de plonger la tête la première dans les emmerdes. Mais bon on va pas lui en vouloir après tout il a face à lui son prince charmant pas si charmant que ça XD**

**littlecookie25: Mdr ouais ils ne vont pas faire des trucs cochons en publique quoi que vu comment c'était partit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils se seraient arrêter lil mais Pixis a sauvé les fesses d'Eren. Cependant, attention Livaï retourne à l'attaque XD**

**Mikasa Tsukiyomi: Hey, hey me revoilà et rapidement comme tu l'as demandée ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres :)et Heichou ne frappe pas mes lectrices sinon je te fou 1 mois d'abstinence et oui plus de sexe avec Eren et non je ne blague pas pas la peine de me menacer de mort c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux :-P**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Du côté de Livaï :**

Pour une fois que l'autre verre de merde me sert réellement à quelque chose, je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas totalement bonne à rien. Pas que je lui dirais de toute façon, elle risquerait de me faire encore plus chier. Elle avait trouvée l'adresse du gosse au cul sexy et me l'avait envoyée par _sms_. Il habite apparemment dans un quartier assez riche un peu en dehors de la ville. Je suppose que c'est pour être plus tranquille et respirer un air plus potable.

Durant le reste de la semaine j'ai remarqué que ma proie ne se présentait plus au lycée. Ce qui en l'occurrence a eu raison de mes nerfs. Pauvres petits lycéens en profusion ont bien faillit se pisser dessus à cause de mon aura meurtrière. Bien que, je dois reconnaître que attiser la peur par ma simple présence a toujours eu le don de m'amuser dans un certain sens, il se trouve désormais que sans le gosse de merde, je m'ennuis comme un rat mort.

Le pire qui s'est produit pendant son cloisonnage, c'est que désormais les sales mômes de cette merde d'établissement l'admirent comme s'il était Jésus. Fuck Jésus et ces chiennes en chaleurs ! Putain, ces salopes glousses comme des bécasses dès que quelqu'un prononce le nom du petit merdeux.

Elles pensent sincèrement qu'elles vont réussir à avoir son cul ?! Tss, son putain de popotin sexy en diable m'appartient ! Ce gosse est MA propriété ! Je vais défoncer quiconque qui ose ne serais ce que poser un doigt sur lui. Je suis possessif et territorial et quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens peu importe le moyen utiliser. Ce gamin a attiré mon attention à ses risques et périls, maintenant il va devenir ma chose qu'il le veuille ou non, son avis m'importe peu !

Je suis un Prince, j'ordonne et on m'obéit c'est ainsi. Mais ce gamin m'a tenu tête sans même ravaler ses mots et sans trembler comme toutes les mauviettes de ce bahut. Ce gosse est suicidaire mais intéressant !

J'ai sonné chez lui mais c'est sa mère qui m'a ouvert la porte. Une femme qui m'avait l'air assez sympathique et douce contrairement à son abruti de fils. Je suppose que ses gènes ont sauté une génération.

Je mis en place ma poker face et fut heureux qu'elle m'invite à dormir chez eux. Quel bonheur, pouvoir le torturer dans sa propre maison, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Par ailleurs, j'espère que sa chambre est nikel car sinon je lui la fait récurer avec une brosse à dent jusqu'à ce que sa brille. Il est hors de question que je dorme dans une porcherie.

Lorsque que sa mère nous dirige vers sa chambre, je remarque que la maison est plutôt grande avec un décors magnifique et surtout il n'y a pas un grain de poussière, c'est parfait.

Sa mère frappa à une porte qui doit surement être la chambre du gamin qui d'ailleurs l'ouvrit avec un air foutrement emmerdé. Mais son regard quand il m'a remarqué un peu en arrière est inestimable. Il s'est presque décomposé sur place avant qu'une lueur de rage ne s'installe au fond de ses yeux.

Pendant la conversation avec sa mère, je le vois se retenir de venir m'étrangler mais je ne fais plus attention à lui est observe sa chambre pour constater qu'elle est propre. Dommage, je ne pourrais pas admirer son joli cul pendant qu'il récure le sol à quatre pattes.

Sa mère m'introduit dans la chambre du gosse et celui-ci m'assassine du regard. Une fois la porte fermé, un sourire traverse rapidement mon visage. C'est le moment de s'amuser en toute intimité. Il va falloir que j'envois un message à gros sourcil pour pas qu'il me pète une crise de nerfs en constatant que j'ai disparu sans garde du corps, pas que j'en ai besoin de toute façon mais que voulez vous, quand vous êtes l'héritier d'un royaume vous finissez toujours avec des pots de colles au cul.

Je le provoque un peu et comme le gamin qu'il est, il répond au quart de tour. Finalement, il sera facile de lui fourrer ma bite dans son cul avec son petit parie de merde. Chaton, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me facilite la tache. Ne t'en fais pas je vais tellement bien t'enculer que tu en redemandera.

Après m'avoir chauffé, il se dégage de mon emprise et va s'installer sur son lit avec la guitare qu'il a fait tomber. Si tu veux jouer on va jouer, trésor. Je m'assois donc derrière lui en collant son dos à mon torse. Je le sens se tendre mais je m'en fou, je passe ma main sous son t-shirt et du bout des doigts je caresse délicatement son ventre. Profite de la douceur chaton cela ne durera pas. Malgré, les caresses que je lui procure, il ne bronche pas et se met à jouer de la guitare comme si de rien était.

Je dois avouer qu'il joue bien mais j'aimerais qu'il utilise ses doigts de fée pour venir titiller autre chose que son instrument de musique. Je suis sûr que ses mains sur ma queue seraient parfaites.

Me léchant les lèvres, je remonte mes mains vers ses tétons et les pinces légèrement pendant que mon autre main descend vers la boucle de sa ceinture pour lui la retirer et la glisser dans son boxer. Sa respiration devient hachée mais il ne me cède toujours pas. Hum, j'aime quand on me résiste, c'est encore plus excitant. Je vais te faire supplier pour que je t'encule.

Je sors sa bite de son boxer et commence à la branler doucement le faisant gémir. Putain, ce gosse est grave chaud, ça va être tellement bon de le baiser. Je lèche le lobe de son oreille et descend pour sucer son cou. Je veux le marquer pour que tout le monde sache qu'il m'appartient mais avant que sa peau ne marque il se dégage de mon étreinte et me cloue au lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas juste si je suis le seul à avoir du plaisir ! Il me lance un sourire qui pourrait faire peur s'il n'avait pas une tête de gamin sortit de la maternelle.

Je pose mes mains sur son cul et lui répond :

-Alors suce moi !

**Du côté de Eren :**

Putain de bordel de nom de Dieu de bon Dieu de sainte mère de mes couilles ! Il est entrains de me branler alors que ma mère est juste en bas. Heureusement, ma mère a fait insonoriser toutes les chambres, allez savoir pourquoi ? En tout cas, là je peux vous dire que je la bénis pour avoir eu cette brillante idée.

Il essaye de me marquer comme ci j'allais me laisser faire. Je ne suis pas du bétail connard ! On ne me marque pas ! Je ne t'appartiens pas salopard. Tu veux faire mumuse, on va faire mumuse. Tu veux que je te suce et bien tu ne vas pas être déçu, je jure que tu ne vas plus pouvoir baisé quelqu'un d'autre tellement tu vas être obséder par ma bouche suçant ta putain de grosse bite.

Je me descend de ses hanches et me dirige vers la porte pour la fermer à clé. Bah ouais, je n'ai pas envie que ma mère débarque dans ma chambre sans frapper pendant que je taille une pipe à un mec.

Une fois fait, j'allume ma chaine hi-fi laissant une musique aux aires latines se diffuser dans la pièce. Je balance mes hanches de gauche à droite tout en commençant à faire descendre mes mains sur la bosse qui déforme mon jean en la frottant sensuellement sous le regard avide de Livaï.

J'enlève complètement ma ceinture que je fais tourner au dessus de ma tête comme avec un lasso en bougeant mes reins d'avant en arrière. Je lui jette ma ceinture et le regard bien dans les yeux, je me lèche les lèvres. Tout doucement, je retire mon pantalon. J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi mais je veux gagner le défi que je lui ai lancé et je gagnerais par tous les moyens.

-_Je vais te sucer comme tu n'en as jamais rêvé _! Commençais-je à chanter.

Je m'avance vers lui et m'installe sur ses genoux et me frotte sans honte contre son érection.

-_Bébé, ne me mens pas, je sais que tu vas kiffer._

Ses mains attrape le bord de mon t-shirt et me le retire sauvagement. Je gémis près de son oreille pour l'exciter encore plus.

-_Ma bouche sur ta bite descendant au rythme de la musique._

Je déboutonne sa chemise et admire son torse tonic en me mordillant la lèvre d'envie. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est bien monté. Je passe mes mains sur son torse en continuant de me déhancher sur lui.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je vais soulager ta trique _! Finis-je de chanter en me mettant à genoux devant son érection. Je déboutonne son pantalon, ouvre sa braguette pour sortir sa bite.

Je commence à le caresser puis avance mon visage vers sa pointe que je lèche tout en le regardant dans les yeux. J'y voyais de la luxure à l'état pure. Ouais, je vais gagner. Sans prévenir je mets entièrement sa bite dans ma bouche, lui déclenchant un long gémissement.

Je commence des va-et-vient lent pour le frustrer, ce qui marche à merveille car il passe sa main sur ma tête pour me maintenir et commence à me baiser la bouche. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le contrôle. Je décide de passer à l'étape supérieure. Tout en le laissant continuer, je laisse mes dents effleurer sa queue.

Un râle de plaisir carrément bestial lui échappa me faisant sourire légèrement. Merde, il me rend dingue. J'accélère mes mouvements voulant le faire jouir. Dans un dernier effort il se libère dans ma bouche. Merde, il aurait pu prévenir. Je vous jure les princes n'ont vraiment aucune manière. Râlant intérieurement, j'avala tout de même et me releva pour me réinstaller sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sans vergogne. Il me serra dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser. On débuta un balais endiabler, j'avais vraiment très chaud. Il s'allongea m'emportant avec lui et inversa nos positions, il allait me retirer mon boxer quand on frappa à ma porte.

Nom du petit bonhomme en mousse, on ne peut pas rester tranquille dans cette foutu baraque ?! Bon d'un autre côté, la personne derrière cette porte à sauvée mon cul mais putain je bande toujours et je ne vais pas supporter de rester toute la soirée comme ça. J'enfile vite fais mon boxer et un jogging dans mon armoire et file ouvrir ma porte légèrement pour ne pas qu'on voit Livaï à moitié à poile.

-Ah mon trésor, vous pouvez descendre pour passer à table.

-D'accord maman, on arrive.

Je referme la porte sans attendre de réponse et me cogne la tête contre elle. Putain, ma mère avait un sourire amusée sur le visage qui ne me dit rien de bon. Ne me dite pas qu'elle se doute de ce qu'on vient de faire. Oh mon dieu la honte ! Je vais creuser un trou et m'y enterrer pour le reste de ma vie. Livaï me fou une claque au cul qui me redresse automatiquement et me chuchote "_Prépare bien ton joli petit cul car dès le moment où tu as sucé ma bite tu es devenu miens !_". Je sens que les emmerdes ne font que commencer. Dieu, protégez moi de ce monstre et de la honte qui me guète.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou les ami(e)s <strong>

**Voici le chapitre de la semaine, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé :) Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews car j'ai mes partiels et je ne fais que passer à coup de vent pour vous poster mon chapitre car sinon bah il n'y en aurait pas eu de la semaine. **

**Hey oui, chaud, chaud, chaud. Sacré Eren, moi je dis, Livaï garde le bien en laisse parce qu'il vaut de l'or, moi aussi j'aimerais un striptease avec une chanson personnalisé. Me fusille pas du regard je ne vais pas te le voler ton Eren. Ah je vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être possessif celui là.**

**Passez une bonne semaine, bisous.**

**Shimizu-alike**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Bon là faut vraiment que je pense à un plan intelligent et vite car bordel j'ai bien faillis coucher avec lui et ce soir on va devoir dormir ensemble. Oh putain ! Dans quelle merde je me suis encore embarqué. Ah ça c'est bien moi et ma grande gueule de branleur ! L'art de se foutre dans la merde en moins de dix secondes. Sérieux, il y a des jours où je me dis que je mérite une médaille d'or voir même un trophée.

Allez Eren arrête de divaguer ! Tu perds la raison de ton mal de crâne. Franchement, ce mec me fou vraiment la migraine. Je vais allez demander à papa un doliprane ou je ne sais pas quoi pour soulager ma pauvre tête.

Ooooh ! Attendez une petite minute. Mouahah, oui c'est ça ! Oh mon petit bonhomme, je suis un dieu. Oui, oui, un dieu ! Mon plan est parfait. Et la tête qu'il va faire quand il va s'en rendre compte. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je suis bon ! Préparez vous, votre altesse car je vais vous démolir comme jamais. Y en a un qui va hurler, ah, ah. Leçon numéro un, ne jamais provoquer un Jäger au risque de ce faire latter.

Ouais, mais maintenant faut que je choppe papa l'air de rien sans que l'autre con ne sente venir l'arnaque. Va falloir un jour que je prenne des cours de théâtre parce qu'on peut lire mes émotions comme dans un livre ouvert donc vous vous doutez bien que quand je prépare une connerie, bah ça se voit tout de suite.

Cachant tant bien que mal le sourire qui menace de diviser mon visage en deux. Je snob l'autre abruti et sors dans le couloir sans me soucier s'il va me suivre ou non. En bas ma mère à déjà mit la table, ce soir ses lasagnes avec de la salade miam.

-Ah vous êtes là mes chéris.

« Mes chéris » ? Elle a fumée la moquette ou quoi ? Ouais, ça doit être pour ça qu'on à pas de moquette, c'est parce qu'elle ce fait des joints avec ! Limite l'autre là fait partit de la maison. Elle pense quoi ? Que je vais me marier avec ? Le jour où ça arrive, je veux bien rouler une pelle à Jean !

-Livaï tu peux t'asseoir où tu le souhaites. Quant à toi, Eren va chercher ton père, il doit être encore dans son bureau.

Oh Yes ! Merci maman, tu es la meilleure maman du monde pour les quelques secondes où tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher papa. Je me retiens de partir en sautillant et hoche la tête l'air de rien et m'en vais chercher mon sauveur.

Une fois hors de vu, je m'élance dans les escaliers en courant. Je frappe rapidement à la porte et entre sans même attendre de réponse. De toute façon papa a l'habitude à force. Il relève la tête de son dossier et je lui fais le plus beau sourire, genre comme ceux qu'on voit dans les pubs pour dentifrice.

Bon j'avoue, là, tout de suite, on sent clairement que je veux un truc. Papa me rend mon sourire, en moins éclatant ça va de soit. Je m'approche de son bureau pour m'asseoir en face de lui.

-Que veux tu, mon fils ?

-Alors…euh…comment dire ? Papa, tu sais qui est Livaï ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! C'est le Prince du royaume de Stohess.

Euh, ouais, bien sûr. Sans vouloir paraître comme un idiot finis, c'est où Stohess ? Non, parce que franchement, je n'ai jamais vu ce nom sur une carte. Je parie, que ce royaume est tellement pommé et petit comme son prince d'ailleurs, que les cartographes n'ont même pas prit la peine de le noter. Je me mets à ricaner pendant que mon père me regarde comme si j'avais un plomb qui a sauté, c'est peut-être le cas, qui sait ?

-Tu sais déjà que maman l'a invité à dormir à la maison ce soir ?

Papa hoche la tête et lève un sourcil lorsqu'il voit un éclat sadique passer dans mes yeux. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est que la plupart du temps il se range de mon côté donc ça ne devrais pas être trop difficile d'obtenir ce que je veux.

-Vu qu'il m'a cassé le nez il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aimerais lui rendre l'appareil. Je ne veux pas dire ça dans le sens de lui refaire également le portrait mais plutôt dans celui de lui mettre un petit somnifère de rien du tout dans une tasse de thé que tu lui donneras pour qu'il fasse un gros dodo dans le canapé au lieu d'aller ce coller à moi dans mon lit. Puis si c'est toi qui lui donne ce sera moins suspect.

-J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais, mon fils. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a le culot de vouloir droguer un prince. Et celui-ci est loin d'être commode, il va vouloir se venger par la suite.

-Mais non, papa. T'en fait pas je gère la fougère. Allez s'il te plaît, je veux sauver mon c…honneur ! Puis là faut qu'on aille mangé, c'est maman qu'il m'a dit de venir te chercher.

-Descend, j'arrive tout de suite.

Ah ce moment je sais que j'ai gagné et que papa va lui filer le somnifère. Qu'est-ce que je peux être diabolique. Puis une fois qu'il sera endormit, je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, après tout ne dit on pas, qui ne dit moi, consent ?!

Arrivé à la cuisine je me lave les mains et m'assois à table, comme par hasard monsieur a fait exprès de ce placer à côté de moi. Ouais ok, il s'est installé avant moi mais les autres places sont celles de mes parents donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ? M'en fou, j'aurais bientôt ma revanche.

-Papa a dit qu'il arrivait.

Pile quand je dis ça, mon sauveur en armure étincelante arrive. Maintenant, c'est mon héro, je vais le vénérer tous les soirs avant d'aller me coucher. Sérieusement, il me sauve le cul, il ne peut même pas imaginer à quel point.

Le dîné se passe tranquillement, maman pose des questions à l'andouille assise à mes côtés. Papa, mange sans réellement participer à la conversation entre notre « invité » et maman. Quant à moi, je réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant qu'il dort. Oui le but est quand même de me venger de mon pauvre nez. Puis comme on dit, à la guerre comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis.

Après mangé on s'installe dans le salon. Je sors un film d'horreur et allume le lecteur DVD. Pendant ce temps maman nous ramène du popcorn au caramel et papa pose un plateau avec deux tasses de thé. Il en tend une à celui qui va bientôt faire un bon gros dodo. Une fois que le DVD est mit, je m'assois dans le canapé le plus loin possible de lui mais bien sûr il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et me choppe par la taille pour que je m'allonge contre lui. Tss, connard, attend dans quelques minutes tu vas ronfler comme un moteur d'avion.

Maman nous souris avec des yeux qui brille un peut trop à mon goût. Elle met une couverture sur nous pour qu'on soit bien confortable. Et là, le truc dont je ne m'attendais pas. Elle sort son portable et nous prend en photo.

-Je vais pouvoir montrer à mes employés comment mon fils est trop mignon dans les bras de son petit copain !

HEINNNN ! Merde y avait quoi dans la bouffe ? Je devrais vraiment demander à papa s'il connaît un bon psy car maman à l'air dans avoir également besoin. Mikasa, revient je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de ton aide, maman a implicitement donné son accord au nain dans blanche neige, grincheux, d'avoir mon cul.

-Maman, grincheux, euh, Livaï n'est pas mon petit ami !

Il n'est même pas un ami tout court. Bon sang, je suis dans de beau drap ! en plus papa me regarde avec pitié car il sait très bien que quand ma mère à une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs.

-Oh, voyons mon chéri ne soit pas si timide ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez !

Nez ? Aimez ? Ces deux mots dans la même phrase ? Phrase qui désigne grincheux et moi ? C'est dans des moments comme cela que je peux comprendre les enfants qui deviennent des serials killer. Oh, pendant que j'y passe il faudrait que j'achète un décodeur TNT à maman. Ouais, histoire qu'elle capte la bonne chaine. Celle qui parle de son fils qui déteste le mec qui s'est incruster chez eux et qui en plus lui a cassé le nez il y a quelques jours et aussi qui accessoirement, mais vraiment c'est juste un détaille, veut son cul.

-Ah oui, Grisha chéri, il faut absolument que tu donnes à notre fils du lubrifiant, je ne voudrais pas que notre trésor souffre pour sa première fois !

D'accord, maman si tu veux me tuer dis le tout de suite qu'on en parle plus ou sinon, si c'est parce que je me suis battu au lycée et que tu veux me punir. Ok, j'ai compris la leçon, je vais véritablement essayer de ne plus attirer les ennuis et de rester sage comme une image jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais par pitié arrête cette torture ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas parfait, je ne suis qu'un ado, je ne mérite pas tant de cruauté de ta part !

-Livaï, tu n'as pas de préférence pour les lubrifiants, j'espère ? Et aussi, veux tu des préservatifs ? Notre fils est sain mais peut-être préfère tu le faire avec ?

Donnez moi un flingue, une corde, un couteau, une hache, j'accepte même la guillotine et l'écartement pour me démembrer temps qu'au final je me retrouve six pieds sous terre. Ma mère est le diable en personne ! Dieu, je sais que je vous est critiqué tout à l'heure mais s'il vous plaît ayez pitié d'une pauvre âme tourmentée et venez à mon aide.

-Eren, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. Il faut se préparer à tout. Mon fils va enfin devenir un homme, tu te rends compte Grisha.

-Chérie, tu embarrasses notre fils et notre invité. Pour l'instant laissons les tranquilles.

-Très bien ! Passez une bonne nuit les garçons.

Maman nous fait un clin d'œil et s'en va suivit de près par mon sauveur attitré. Maman le diable et papa le Dieu tout puissant. Drôle de couple quand même mais je ne vais rien dire ce sont mes parents quand même, sans eux je n'existerais pas. N'empêche j'en ai marre de ma vie, j'aurais mieux fait de rester en Allemagne. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi l'aimant à emmerde et situation chelou ou si c'est le pays qui me fait ça mais merde pourquoi toujours moi ?! Qu'ai je fais dans une vie antérieur pour mérité ça ? J'étais un Titan et j'ai tué toute une population ?

-J'aime bien tes parents, morveux ! Même si je t'aurais baisé même sans l'accord de ta mère. Je vais défoncer ton joli petit cul de vierge !

Vas y rajoutes en une couche, je ne te dirais rien ! Et ce putain de somnifère il fait effet quand ? Je jure que s'il ne finit pas par pioncer dans la minute qui suit, je vais commettre un meurtre dans cette baraque !

Je me dégage de ses bras dans un mouvement rapide et lui lance un regard de la mort qui tue avant de lui foutre un coup de poing mais bien sûr la chance n'est jamais de mon côté et monsieur dors à point fermé. Je peux être un vrai connard mais je ne frappe jamais une personne qui ne peut pas se défendre. Bah ouais, ce couillon s'est endormit pendant que je m'énervais mentalement. Vie de merde ! Tiens, je devrais envoyer un mail pour voir s'il accepte ma VDM ou plutôt mes VDM de la journée.

Bon au moins il dort, je vais pouvoir commencer ma vengeance. Hihi, tu vas morfler mon gas. Que voulez vous, faut bien compliquer la vie de pacha des princes. Je suis un emmerdeur et un connard qui s'assume parfaitement. Tu as pété mon nez, je vais pété ta réputation !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, bonsoir<strong>

**J'ai bien crus que je n'allais pas pouvoir poster mon chapitre cette semaine. Étant en fac de droit j'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne vous raconte même pas la fatigue de faire des aller et retour car bien sûr ma fac et à 45 min de chez moi, youpi ! Fin bon j'arrête de parler de ma vie ce n'est pas intéressant XD**

**Comme vous avez pût le voir, le pauvre Eren s'est prit une honte phénoménale par sa mère. Perso moi je le plein car franchement, si ma mère me fait un coût pareil, je serais d'une très mal alaise et de deux j'aurais envie de creuser un trou et de m'y enterrer pour le restant de ma vie mdr **

**Sinon par pitié ne me tuée pas. Je sais que vous vous ****dises "et alors, il va faire quoi encore comme connerie?" et aussi "merde mais pourquoi tu as arrêtés ton chapitre là, c'est juste pas possible !" et bien sachez que je suis une sadique comme Livaï lol pour être un peu gentille je peux vous dire que ce que va faire Eren va être très vache et que Livaï va vouloir se venger puissance mille. **

**Sur ce, je vais vous laisser car malheureusement j'ai encore des devoirs à faire, trois pages de jalonnais alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir snif. J'essayerais de répondre à vos reviews au prochain chapitre en espérant que j'ai moins de travail. **

**Bisous, bisous mes chéri(e)s d'amour ;-)**

**Shimizu-sama**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Hihi, maintenant qu'il dort je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux de lui. Mon pauvre chéri, quand tu vas te rendre compte demain de ma vengeance, tu ne vas plus pouvoir sortir de chez toi. Je vais te faire goûter à l'enfer et au désespoir, mouahah.

Eren, reprend toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de péter un câble et de faire un remake d'un mauvais film en noir et blanc. Pas qu'ils sont craignos mais…en fait si ! Ce n'est pas du tout de ma génération et sérieux, je suis capable de m'endormir devant ce truc ! Bon, on arrête les bavardages et on se met au taf.

Tout en sifflotant je me dirige vers la chambre de ma sœur. Une fois devant son armoire, un sourire de sociopathe se fige sur mon visage, tout comme une lueur malsaine prend place dans mes yeux. La mission dégommage de gnome a commencé ! Suce à l'ennemis et pas de quartier !

Je fouille dans les affaires de ma sœur pour trouver le cosplay d'Alice au pays des merveilles sans oublier de mettre la main sur la perruque blonde. Il va être mignon j'en suis sûr. Et techniquement, il est actuellement au pays des merveilles alors je me dois de lui enfiler sa tenue. Je parie même qu'il doit être en présence de son très cher et tendre Chapelier fou alias Hanji Zoe !

Je choppe le costume puis attrape la boite de maquillage que maman lui a achetée mais qu'elle n'utilise jamais. Oh moins, cette fois elle va servir à quelque chose et non pas rester prendre la poussière dans un coin de sa chambre même s'il n'y a pas un seul grain de poussière dans cette maison.

Tout heureux, je redescend dans le salon et constate que le somnifère marche du feu de Dieu. Monsieur le grincheux de service dort comme un bébé. Mine de rien, il est sacrément beau quand il dort. Dans un cas pareil, on peut facilement espérer qu'il soit constamment ainsi car faire la Belle au bois dormant serait plus agréable pour tout le monde. Princesse du royaume du dodo ! Yeah, j'aime ! Si seulement, ça pouvait être vrai, au moins mes problèmes auraient été réglés.

Par contre compté par sur moi pour jouer le rôle du prince charmant. Un sommeil éternel c'est très bien pour la peau et surtout cela va sauvegarder mes nerfs ainsi que ma santé mental. Bah oui, je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un asile psychiatrique parce que l'autre banane m'a rendu cingler.

Doucement, je déboutonne sa chemise grise mais plus j'enlève de bouton et plus je salive. Merde, même un mannequin à l'air carrément moche à côté de lui, il est magnifique et divinement bien foutu. Je parie qui a dû en mettre pas mal dans son pieu avec un corps pareil. En supposant qu'il est plus aimable quand il drague parce que sinon c'est la colombe qui se fait shooter en plein vole par un fou furieux.

En y réfléchissant, si sa technique de drague, c'est de d'abord coller son poing dans le nez de la première personne qui ne s'agenouille pas devant lui, c'est mort ! Il a surement dû les menacer pour qu'ils acceptent de coucher avec lui. Il ferait se pisser dessus le plus maboule des Kamikazes de la planète et je ne rigole pas, je suis sérieux.

Franchement, je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour mettre un mec dans son lit. En fait, il est peut-être bi ?! Oh, merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai à divaguer sur sa sexualité et sa technique de drague ? Cela ne me regarde pas et je ne veux pas savoir ! Tout ce que je veux c'est me venger de cet enfoiré qui m'a bousillé le nez et qui se prend pour un putain de Dieu !

Me remettant les idées au claire, je retire sa chemise puis m'attaque à la boucle de sa ceinture pour ensuite déboutonner son pantalon et de le lui enlever. J'essaye de ne pas faire de connerie et de le violer sur place car mine de rien, je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune, déjà que mon espérance de vie s'est rapidement raccourcie depuis que je connais se nabot, quoi que « connaître » est un bien grand mot.

Je souffle un bon coup pour me redonner un peu de force, puis commence à lui mettre la robe, qui d'ailleurs ressemble à une tenue de soubrette, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis. Une fois la robe et les bas enfiler, je m'atèle au maquillage en essayant quand même de ne pas le faire ressembler à une pute car mon but c'est de le transformer en Alice au pays des merveilles et non pas à une cowgirl.

Une fois satisfait de mon œuvre, je lui fou la perruque blonde tout en ricanant légèrement. Je recule un peu pour admirer mon travail puis je repars vite fais dans la chambre de ma sœur pour choper un petit lapin en peluche de quand elle était petite puis une feuille de papier et un marqueur noir. J'y note vite fait « _Comme les supers héros, moi, le Prince Livaï Ackerman, me transforme la nuit en votre adorable, Alice au pays des merveilles, je vous aimes mes doudous_ ».

Je retourne en bas avec ma petite pancarte improvisée et la peluche. De retour au côté de Livaï, je positionne la peluche sous son bras droit et la pancarte au milieu de sa poitrine à laquelle j'ai rajouté un joli petit cœur pour faire plus _girly_.

Étant cette fois satisfait de mon boulot. Je m'éloigne du canapé et sort mon portable pour prendre plusieurs photos de lui dans diverses positions même si c'était vraiment chiant de le bouger à chaque fois. Pour terminer mon petit _shooting_ improvisé, je prend sa main gauche et lui met son pouce dans la bouche. C'est qu'il serait presque chou comme ça. J'ai bien dis « presque ».

Fier de moi et de mes magnifiques photos. Je vais directe sur internet pour y mettre mon joli trésor. D'ici quelques heures le monde entier verra son altesse royale dans son mignon costume. Il va en faire craquer j'en suis sûr ! Me retenant de ne pas rire trop fort, je me retrouve face à un dilemme. Vais-je le laisser se réveiller dans cette tenue demain matin ou vais-je lui laisser la surprise de se voir sur le net ainsi habiller ?

Le plus drôle c'est quand même la deuxième solution, dommage je ne vais pas pouvoir voir sa tête quand il va apprendre ce que j'ai fais. Quoi que, c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas être dans les alentours à ce moment là ! Bah oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait pensé, je ne suis pas si suicidaire que ça. Je sais quand il est temps pour moi de faire profile bas.

Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais jamais quand je dois stopper mes conneries suicidaires. Et croyez moi, ça peu parfois être un très gros problème qui emmène fatalement des emmerdes aussi énorme. Au moins, je peux dire que mon surnom me va comme un gant.

Et l'autre là qui dort paisiblement et qui arrive tout de même à me torturer avec son corps foutrement bien foutu. Il a une peau pâle, lisse, parfaite et des putains d'abdos. Allez Eren, respire un bon coup. Ce n'est pas le moment de céder ! Tu lui enlève le costume et tu le rhabille puis basta.

Reprenant mes esprit, je fais ce qui est prévu mais décide de le monter dans ma chambre histoire que ma mère ne me gueule pas dessus demain matin en disant « _Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça Eren Jäger ! On ne laisse pas un invité dormir sur le canapé du salon ! _».

Oh bon sang, il pèse son poids le bourricot. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, moi. En fait, j'ai rien signé du tout mais on s'en fou. Le plus important c'est qu'il est lourd et que je n'ai pas encore finis de monter ces escaliers à la con. On ne mit reprendra pas à deux fois c'est moi qui vous le dis.

C'est essoufflé que je le mets sur mon lit et m'écroule comme un pachyderme sur le sol. Il m'aura même fait faire de la muscu ce nain ! C'est totalement épuisé que je me couche auprès de lui en remontant la couverture sur nous. Là, je peux dire que cette connerie aura été celle qui ma fait le plus sué. Je suis totalement vidé de mes forces mais c'est tout sourire que je m'endors.

Un suicidaire, reste un suicidaire, même s'il ne l'assume pas complètement.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde :) <strong>

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'étais malade. Je ne vous raconte pas tout le travail que j'ai a rattraper maintenant snif. **

**Cette semaine c'est un petit chapitre car je ne voulais pas mettre la réaction de Livaï dans celui ci mais dans l'autre. Je pense que Eren va avoir besoin d'une bonne planque parce que y en a un qui si il le chope, va passer un sale quart d'heure. Dieu te bénisse Eren, nous sommes de tout coeur avec toi. **

**Encore une fois je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews mais je vous dis un grand merci de me suivre et de me dire ce que vous pensez, cela me fait très chaud au coeur et c'est pour cela que je vous en remercie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

C'est avec un mal de tête monstre que je me réveille dans un lit inconnu. Me frottant un peu les tempes, je lève la tête pour observer mon environnement. Fronçant les sourcils, je constate que je suis en réalité dans la chambre du gamin qui actuellement dors blottit contre moi. Mignon.

Pris d'une envie qui ne me ressemble pas, je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Ce merdeux est arrivé depuis une semaine et il a déjà brisé mon quotidien répétitif. Sale môme sexy qui ravage tout sur son passage ! Doucement, je me lève sans bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Habituellement, je ne donne pas une merde pour ce genre de chose mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas le cœur de perturber son sommeil.

Une fois hors du lit, je grimace en voyant mes vêtements froissés. Regardant l'heure, je constate qu'il est déjà 9h30. Normalement, je ne dors pas autant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le souvenir de mettre assoupis. Le gosse m'a drogué ou quoi ? Non, ce n'est as possible, je m'en serais rendu compte. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas, je le sens. Y a une couille dans le pâté.

Remettant ça à plus tard, je prend mon portable pour regarder mes messages et constate que l'autre folle à lunette n'a pas arrêter de me harceler et que captain america m'a péter son caca nerveux pour mettre barré sans rien dire mais qu'il se doute très bien où je suis aller me fourrer. Bah si tu le sais me fait pas chier !

Profitant d'avoir mon portable dans les mains, je prend une photo d'Eren qui en passant à une pose assez sexy avec le drap autour de hanche et son torse bronzé légèrement musclé en vu. Je me lèche les lèvres en le photographiant. Voulant faire plus, je retourne m'installer auprès de lui après avoir retirer ma chemise. Je le prends dans mes bras et prend une nouvelle photo. Celle la ira droit en fond d'écran et peut-être même sur twitter qui sait.

Ne voulant pas partir sans une dernière provocation, je me penche au creux de son cou pour le lui sucer jusqu'à laisser une magnifique marque violette qui mettra sûrement plusieurs jours avant de disparaître. Au moins, avec ça, les chiennes en chaleurs du lycée vont vite redescendre de leur délire de foutre mon jouet dans leur plumard.

Je me relève et sors de la chambre. Dans le salon, je sens une bonne odeur qui sort de la cuisine. Suivent cette senteur qui fait saliver mes papilles, je tombe nez à nez avec la mère de Eren.

-Oh, tu es déjà réveillé mon chéri. Bien dormis ?

« Mon chéri » ? Je ne suis pas son gamin ! Elle se shoot à quoi sa mère ? Soudain, elle me saute dessus et me fait un câlin. Merde, c'est brutal le matin chez eux. Un câlin ? Elle pense que j'ai quel âge ? 5 ans ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petit niveau taille que je suis un gosse !

-Ta première nuit avec mon fils s'est bien passée ? Il ne bouge pas quand il dort ou presque pas, tu n'as pas dû avoir de problème de ce côté là.

-Bien. Que faite vous de bon ?

-Oh oui, des pancakes, des croissants, des pains aux chocolats et des pains aux raisins. J'espère que tu aimes ça. Tu veux quoi comme boisson chaude ? Chocolat au lait comme Eren, du café ou du thé bio ?

Bordel, c'est un moulin à parole ? Faut lui donner des calmants pour son hyperactivité, elle me donne le tournis à aller dans tous les sens. Elle ne peut pas poser son cul sur ne chaise et jouer à la statue, histoire que je puisse souffler un bon coup et déjeuné tranquille. Bien oui, comment dire non à un si bon petit déjeuné, je ne vais pas partir le ventre vide alors que cette bouffe me fait de l'œil.

-Un thé bio, s'il vous plaît.

-Assis toi trésor et inutile de me vouvoyer, je suis ta belle-mère maintenant. Tu peux m'appeler Carla ou maman. Il y a de la confiture, du sirop d'érable et du Nutella sur la table, je te prépare ton thé. Eren, ne devrait pas tarder de se réveiller.

Famille de fou ! Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ?! Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir le cul du gosse. Il devrait s'estimer heureux que je désir me le faire. Soyons honnête, je suis beau et mon corps est parfaitement sculpté, alors pourquoi ce morveux ne veut pas coucher avec moi ? Pourtant, je le sens, il me veut mais se refuse tout de même ! Sale mioche compliqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être frustrant !

-Tiens, surtout ne te gène pas et commence à manger.

Je hoche la tête et me penche pour chopper un croissant. Hum, c'est aussi bon que je le pensais. Finalement, cela ne me gène pas de devenir réellement son beau fils, si j'ai un petit déjeuné comme ça tous les matins. Carla s'assit en fasse de moi avec sa tasse de thé et m'observe. J'ai l'impression de passé au rayon X.

-Dis moi Livaï, quelles sont vraiment tes intentions envers mon fils ?

Ok, ça c'est la question qui fâche. Sa mère m'a l'air d'être plus redoutable qu'elle n'y paraît. Je lui réponds quoi ? Moi, le seul truc qui m'intéresse c'est son cul et je ne pense pas qu'une telle réponse ne lui plaise.

-Je veux me faire votre fils !

Elle me regarde puis ricane légèrement, comme ci j'avais dis une blague. Sentant des frissons courir dans mon dos. Je me redresse un peu plus dans ma chaise. Petite note mentale, évite de contrarier ma belle-mère. Ça me les brises de le reconnaître, mais elle me fou un peu les boules.

-Je doute fortement que cela ne soit qu'une affaire de cul. Le regard que tu poses sur mon fils en est la preuve, possessivité, désir, et une pointe d'amour. Tu l'as dans la peau mais tu es encore trop aveugle pour le voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as plutôt intérêt de ne pas blesser mon fils, car même ta royauté ne te protégera pas de ma colère.

Ouais, je crois que je ne vais pas me mettre à dos sa mère. Mais bordel, je ne suis pas amoureux de ce gamin immature. Ok, il est plutôt pas mal et suce comme un dieu mais ce n'est qu'une attirance physique rien de plus. Je reconnais être possessif mais c'est simplement parce que je n'aime pas qu'on touche mes jouets, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour à ce que je sache.

-Sinon, tu reviens dormir quand tu veux à la maison. Pas besoin de prévenir, tu rentres et tu fais comme chez toi. La clé à tes côtés est celle de la maison tu peux la prendre, n'hésite pas à t'en servir.

Comment elle fait pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre ? Merde, ce sont des malades dans cette baraque. Ils sont schizophrènes ! Je reviens même à me demander s'ils ne sont pas plus cinglés que l'autre folle à lunette.

Une fois mon déjeuné finis je me lève pour mettre ma tasse au sale. Je voulais la laver mais Carla m'en empêche et me dit de profiter de mon dimanche. Je récupère la clé que je met dans ma poche et annonce à ma belle-mère que je vais rentrer pour me changer. Elle acquiesce et me fait un bisou sur la joue.

- Livaaaaaaaï ! Je veux un autographe !

Arrivé chez moi je me fais d'entrer agressé par la folle attitré pendant que gros sourcil sourire un peu plus loin. Je ne le sens pas se sourire, il y a un truc malsain derrière. Je le connais depuis trop longtemps pour me faire berner.

- Kawaï ! Je le savais, tu es photogénique ! Regardez moi ces poses !

-Putain, mais tu parles de quoi foutu quatre yeux ?!

-Mais de ça voyons !

Elle me fou son portable en face de mon visage. Portable que je lui arrache des mains sans délicatesse. Fronçant les sourcils, je baisse la tête vers l'écran.

…

Oh putain ! Le merdeux ! Je vais l'éviscérer, le démembrer, l'émasculer et lui faire bouffer ses couilles. Jäger tu es mors ! Pas la peine d'appeler les pompes funèbres, personne ne retrouvera ton corps une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi !

-Il n'y a pas à dire. Le maître à trouver un adversaire à sa taille.

-Te la ramène pas blondie ou je te fais bouffer tes dents, sifflais je.

-Je l'aime trop le petit. WOW, il est mon Dieu !

-La binoclarde, tu veux mourir avec tout putain de Dieu ?! Grognai-je en lui balançant son portable dans la gueule.

Fou de rage, je me dirige vers ma chambre en claquant la porte. Demain, dis tes adieux à ce monde Eren Jäger parce que je vais te le faire payer. J'espère pour toi que tu as préparé ton testament !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, bonsoir<strong>

**Mon chapitre est une fois de plus assez court et je suis désolée. La publication de ma fiction va être retardée et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu un accident de voiture et rester assit met plutôt douloureux même avec les anti-douleurs. Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster la suite mais j'essayerais de ne pas trop tarder quand même. Je pense en avoir pour deux semaines avant d'être à peu près en état de pouvoir écrire de nouveau. Encore pardon pou le contre temps. **

**J'espère que vous serez encore la à mon retour et que mon chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu.**

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Quand je me suis réveillé, son altesse n'était déjà plus dans mon lit. Fait qu'il soit rentré chez lui, sinon je vais exploser de rire en le voyant. Et perso, je ne serais pas quoi dire comme excuse pour mon fou rire. « Pardon, c'est juste que je pensais au dessin animé Alice au Pays des merveilles et j'essayais de trouver qui pourrait se déguiser en Alice ». Ouais, mais non, je finirais étaler par terre en me tenant les côtes si je dis ça.

Que la vie est dure. Bon je vais aller me rafraichir un peu dans ma salle de bain et descendre manger un bout parce que mine de rien, se venger, ça donne la dalle. Je fis ma petite toilette matinale et descendit dans la cuisine où seul mon père et ma mère étaient là. Je suppose que son altesse Alice est enfin rentré chez lui, ouraa !

-Bonjour, fiston, bien dormis ?

Parfait papa, j'ai rêvé d'Alice au Pays des merveilles, s'était génial ! En plus dans mon rêve c'est le grand Livaï Ackerman qui jouait le rôle d'Alice, la classe totale. C'est fou, hein ? Ahah, mais heureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, ta première nuit avec ton chéri, c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, j'ai bien dormis malgré le fait que son altesse à partager ma couette et non, non et non, Livaï n'est pas mon chéri ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Merde, c'est lui qui m'a cassé le nez !

-Surveille ton langage jeune homme ! Me gronde ma mère.

Croyez moi, quand elle fait ce genre de regard vous feriez mieux de la boucler et de rester sage au risque de subir de lourde conséquence. Ça fait peut-être petit garçon à sa maman mais vaut mieux ça que de subir ses foudres. Je tiens encore à ma vie !

-Oui, maman. Dis-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Bien, gentil garçon.

Merde, là ça fait carrément bon gros chien-chien à sa mémère. Maman pourquoi es-tu si cruelle envers ton fils unique ? Un an en Allemagne m'avait presque fait oublier comment ma mère pouvait être sadique. Je suppose que c'est d'elle que je tiens ça mais par contre je constate que mon côté maso vient sûrement de mon père. Bah oui, fallait être au moins ça pour épouser ma mère. Merci papa, pour le côté suicidaire, c'est bien grâce à toi que je m'attire toujours des emmerdes et que maman finit par devenir Cruella d'Enfer. Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi !

-En fait, pendant que j'y pense j'ai donnée une des clés de la maison à ton chéri.

-QUOIIIIIII ?

Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?! Après la vacherie que j'ai fait, il va pouvoir entrer dans ma maison tranquillement et me zigouiller dans mon sommeil ou pire encore, me kidnapper et me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Nooooon ! Pourquoi, pourquoi moi ?!

-Il est ton petit ami, c'est normal qu'il puisse venir à sa guise à la maison sans avoir à frapper à la porte ou attendre dehors qu'un de nous rentre.

Quelle logique implacable ! Logique qui d'ailleurs causera ma mort, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais manquer à personne de toute façon. Ma vie est si dérisoire face à celle du « grand » Prince Livaï du royaume du trou perdu dans la cambrousse. Ouais, parce qu'en attendant je ne sais toujours pas où s'est foutu Stohess.

-Je veux de jolie rose rouge et blanche, merci maman.

-Depuis quand tu veux des fleurs ?

-Depuis, que tu as signée mon arrêt de mort. Tu n'oublieras pas de me commander un cercueil.

-Arrêt tes bêtises, Livaï ne va pas te tuer, à la limite, tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant au moins une semaine mais ce n'est pas grave il y a des crèmes pour mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit mon père en me regardant d'un air compatissant.

Ouais, lui il sait à quel point maman m'a foutu dans les sables mouvant. Actuellement, je suis déjà enfoncé jusqu'au cou et ce n'est pas encore fini. Bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait de rester en Allemagne, c'était moins dangereux, autant pour mon cul que pour ma vie.

-Hey trésor, tu vas devoir cacher le suçon que Livaï t'as fait dans le cou, quoi que, il est un peu trop haut, même avec un col roulé on le verra et une écharpe et inadéquate avec le temps. Bon, je suppose qu'au moins tout le monde verra que tu es en couple avec mon beau-fils. Ah l'amour et les jeunes, c'est une idée de génie, mieux qu'une laisse et un collier.

Comment ça un suçon ? Je n'ai pas de suçon dans le cou ! Il me l'aurait fait quand de toute façon ? Monsieur, dormait comme une souche hier soir ! Oh non ! Ce matin ! Le petit bâtard je vais lui faire sa fête à celui là. Alice, je vais te vendre à la reine de cœur et je lui demanderais de le torturer jusqu'à ce que tu implore mon pardon.

Et bordel de merde, il ne sera jamais son beau-fils. Je le hais, c'est un sale con prétentieux, bien gaulé, exécrable, bandant, irrespectueux, à tombé par terre, avec une bouche fétide. En gros, il m'insupporte !

Et pourquoi il faut qu'elle me compare à un chien. Je ne suis pas sa chienne et lui ne va certainement pas me monter dessus ! Nom de Dieu, si quelqu'une doit être le dominant, c'est moi !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?! J'ai sérieusement disjoncté. Un nouveau fusible s'il vous plaît. Quoi que, au point où j'en suis, il me faudrait plutôt un électricien. Si seulement j'étais resté tranquillement en Allemagne avec mes potes… Que de regret ! La vie est vraiment une chienne !

-Je vais dans ma chambre écrire mon testament et peut-être me pendre avant que l'autre essaye de me buter.

La tête baissé et en trainant des pieds, je me dirige vers l'escalier pour aller m'exiler. Papa passe derrière mon dos et me le frotte gentiment pour essayer de me réconforter. Moi aussi je t'aime papa, tu vas me manquer.

-Eren ?

-Oui, papa ?

-Si tu veux gagner la partie, sers toi de ses points faibles pour le battre.

-Je ne comprends pas, dis je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-C'est simple, tout le monde a un point faible, trouve le et attend le bon moment pour abattre ta carte maîtresse. Joue avec lui et fais tapis.

-Merci, papa. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement.

Je lui fais un gros câlin et cour dans ma chambre pour me laisser tomber sur le lit. Un petit sourire prend place sur mon visage. Papa à raison, même si maman lui a donné un avantage, j'ai encore toutes mes cartes en main. Je peux encore gagner la partie, et je vais la gagner, foi de Jäger !

Ackerman, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Viens je t'attend. Demain, le lycée sera notre table de Poker. C'est à ton tour de jouer.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou :)<strong>

**Ce chapitre est assez court mais cette fois c'est tout à fais normal XD Dans celui-ci, je voulais montrer une Eren désespéré par sa mère qui l'enfonce de plus en plus mais aussi son côté maso, parce qu'au final c'est un combattant suicidaire notre Eren adoré. ****Dans le prochain chapitre, la confrontation entre les deux, ça promet c'est moi qui vous le dis ;) **

**Sinon, je tenais à remercier, les personnes qui mon souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Actuellement, j'ai des séances de ciné et malheureusement, j'ai besoin de béquille pour marcher et j'ai mal malgré les médicaments. C'est pour cette raison que je ferais en sorte de répondre à vos reviews à toutes et à tous dans un gros pâté :)**

**Autrement, j'ai commencée la rédaction d'une autre fiction du nom de: _Ultimatum_ . ****Pour les personnes que ça intéresse dite moi ce que vous en pensé car je n'ai pas beaucoup de review et du coup j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir écrit de la merde étant donné que je change de registre en écrivant quelque chose de plus sérieux, bon y aura quelque moment drôle car l'auteur c'est moi et j'ai toujours tendance à mettre des blagues vaseuses lol**

**Voili voulou, bisous tout doux ;)**

**Shimizu-sama**


End file.
